Pilot/Transcript
ZOE: voiceover See that New Yorker in the Chanel jacket that doesn't quite fit in? That's me. Dr. Zoe Hart. Yesterday I took a cab to my job at one of Manhattan's best hospitals. Today, I'm on a bus in the middle of nowhere. But I guess my journey really began four years ago, when I gave commencement address at my medical school graduation. switches to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] delivering commencement address four years earlier] the background, [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]'s speech continues.] YOUNG ZOE (background): The first time I held a scalpel I was nine... ZOE: voiceover ''My publicist mother complained I didn't thank her enough in my speech. YOUNG ZOE: ''(background)...my dad and I snuck off and dissected ours... ZOE: voiceover But there was someone in the crowd who liked it... approaches [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] after ceremony.] HARLEY: Dr. Hart? That was quite a speech. YOUNG ZOE: Thank you. HARLEY: My name is Dr. Harley Wilkes. I'm from Bluebell, Alabama. I have a small private practice there. It's a great town, great people, and a great place for a young doctor to hone her craft. I'd like to offer you a job. YOUNG ZOE: Thanks, that's really flattering...but I have a plan. After I finish my surgical residency, I'll do a fellowship in thoracics, then I'll go on to become a cardiothoracic surgeon like my dad. Our last name's Hart, so it's pre-destined. Your offer is really sweet- thanks, though. Bye. ZOE: voiceover My mother never wanted me to be a surgeon... YOUNG CANDICE: Congratulations. ZOE: voiceover ...she thought the fluorescent lights would give me wrinkles. YOUNG CANDICE: I know you'll be happy following in your father's footsteps. Can't help but notice he didn't make it. I know that must be disappointing for you, but that's your father. Always thinking about himself. YOUNG ZOE: He wanted to be here, but he couldn't get out of Germany. Some diplomat needed a pacemaker put in. YOUNG CANDICE: Is that Katie Couric? Katie! ZOE: voiceover Despite mom's 'support', I had it all. The most amazing boyfriend who got what it was like to be a surgeon, too. The best part was, we both were going to do our residencies in the hospital where my dad did his, in the best city in the world- New York. My plan, was on track... shifts back to the present to a shot of [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] on the bus.] ZOE:'' continues'' Well, it's four years later and you know I wouldn't be sitting next to a guy who smells like fake cheese and chum if it had turned out like I hoped. '' shifts to the past, at [[New York Hospital].]'' ZOE:'' continues'' First, the man I loved, dumped me because I liked talking about surgery more than I liked talking about his day. shifts back to the present to a shot of [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] on the bus.] ZOE:'' continues'' But my dad taught me that to be a great surgeon, you can't let feelings get in the way. So I kept my pain inside. I could, because I was a shoo-in for- shifts to the past, at [[New York Hospital]] YOUNG ZOE: What do you mean I didn't get the cardio thoracic fellowship? No one wanted this more than me! I already did a solo coronary bypass! CHIEF: Zoe, you have the best hands I've seen in thirty years. But if you want to be a heart surgeon, then you've got to work on your own. YOUNG ZOE: But I do cardio five days a week. CHIEF: You know what I'm talking about. Last week, you ignored Mrs. Zucker when she asked you to read to her. YOUNG ZOE: I'm a surgeon, not a librarian. And Nicholas Sparks? Come on. This morning when that guy came in with Horner's Syndrome, I am the only one who suggested aortic dissection. I saved his life. CHIEF: Yeah, but do you know his name? YOUNG ZOE: briefly I need to be a cardiothoracic surgeon. What do I need to do to get next years CT spot? CHIEF: You need to learn to see patients as people to help, not puzzles to solve. So if you want my recommendation next year, spend the next twelve months as a general practitioner. YOUNG ZOE: First of all, diarrhea and diaper rash? Ew. Second of all, I will never work in private practice without a specialty. There isn't a single GP job in this whole city. CHIEF: That may be true, Dr. Hart, but there are other places to practice medicine besides New York. shifts to young [[Zoe Hart] on the phone] YOUNG ZOE: Dad- no, I didn't get the fellowship. I know, mom thinks it's like a sign that I should be a hand model or something. You still believe in me though, right? I know, I just have to figure a few things out first, but then look out- you're going to have a partner. No, I know it's not that easy, I- okay, you go. I love you, Dad. dialtone shifts back to the present to a shot of [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] on the bus.] ZOE: voiceover I was lost. Every fellowship was taken. I had put all my eggs in the wrong basket. shifts to [[Zoe Hart] in her loft in New York.] ZOE: voiceover ''But then I saw it. Another postcard from that Southern guy, Harley. He'd been sending me them the last four years ever since graduation. My speech really must have inspired him. ZOE: ''[[Postcards|postcard]] Tark twins keep wrestling in poison oak. Real busy. Could use an extra extra talented hand. ZOE:'' telephone Dr. Wilkes? This is Zoe Hart leaving a message. You win. I'm on my way. ''shifts back to bus. BUS SPEAKER: Bluebell, Alabama, last stop on the Gulf Coast. ZOE: voiceover It wasn't New York. It really really wasn't New York. But I was going to figure out a way to make this work. But first, I needed a cab. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking down country road, trailing luggage..] GEORGE: Can I offer you a ride, ma'am? ZOE: Thank you, but I have a strong policy against strangers chopping me up into a million pieces. GEORGE: If it helps, I'm an attorney, not an axe murderer. GEORGE: Alright, just- just leave that there, I'll get it for you. ZOE: Okay, um- thanks, this is nice of you. GEORGE: So let me guess, New Yorker? I lived in Tribeca for a while, when I worked at Cravath. ZOE: As in Cravath, Swaine, and Moore? GEORGE: Yep. ZOE: What are you doing here? GEORGE: Take it you're not in town for the crawdads, huh? ZOE: Um, I've been exiled from Manhattan- this is my purgatory. GEORGE: Well, if uh, you consider purgatory to be a place where neighbors take core of each other and every third Tuesday demands a parade, well, you can call it what you want, but I call it home. arrive in [[Bluebell, Alabama|Bluebell].] GEORGE: hand I'm uh, George Tucker. ZOE: Zoe...Dr. Zoe Hart. GEORGE: Well, uh. Well, good luck, Doctor Zoe Hart. I hope you find what you're looking for. '' shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking down sidewalk to medical practice, trailing her luggage.]'' ZOE: Hi. Hello? Is Doctor Wilkes around? EMMELINE: What rock you been livin' under the last four months? Harley passed away. ZOE: What? But he just sent me a postcard. EMMELINE: surprised Are you Zoe Hart? ZOE: Yeah... EMMELINE: He told me if I kept sending you his postcards eventually you'd show up. Guess he was right. ZOE: Why would he want me to show up? EMMELINE: Because Harley left you his practice. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] and Emmeline buying lunch and walking through town.] ZOE: It's beyond weird- why me? EMMELINE: Harley never really explained. ZOE: Well, clearly the man was one avocado short of a cobb salad, but oddly it works in my favor...take out box this is the catch of the day? EMMELINE: What were you expecting, sou ve grouper with a mint julep? It's a gulf, we've got catfish. It's fried. pass a trash can and[[Zoe Hart| Zoe] throws out the food.] EMMELINE: You...mm. ZOE: Look, Chief says I have to spend a year as a GP and I don't want to waste a day, so notify the town crier or whatever and let them know I'm open for business. EMMELINE: Oh no no, the thing is, see, technically Harley only left you half the practice, and he shares it with Dr. Breeland, and Brick, he's been waiting a long time to get Bluebell all to himself. ZOE: Okay, well, let's just find him, tell him I'm here for only a year, and then he can be the big fish in the world's smallest pond. EMMELINE:'' chuckles'' Brick's hunting, and that ain't the sort of news you tell an Alabama when he's got his hog rifle locked and loaded. ZOE: [[Belles|Belle] dance rehearsal in town square] Whoa. Okay, someone needs to tell the people of this town that it's 2011.... dancing in celebration of the Confederacy, really? EMMELINE: Dr. Hart, the Belles are elite young ladies chosen to keep our history alive. You can mock all you want, but I wouldn't do it out loud, because, well, they're meaner than they look. ZOE: The Belles? Emmeline, come on. EMMELINE: You can call me Mrs. Hattenbarger. And my husband put the satellite in last year, we watched every episode of the Sopranos, and believe me, that family has got nothing on these girls. of the practicing [[Belles] approaches Zoe and Emmeline.] LEMON: When I heard there was a new lady doctor in town I painted myself quite a different picture, but you...are just so pretty. EMMELINE: Zoe, this is Lemon Breeland. ZOE: Oh, okay- you're Brick's daughter. [ Lemon extends hand.] ZOE: Alright, um...hand. Yeah, t's really nice to meet you. I'm dying to talk to your dad. I know he's hunting or whatever, but you must have a way to contact him? LEMON: Oh, honey, there's no need for that. He knows that you're here. And if I were you, I'd be gone by the time that he returns, because Daddy can be quite...imposing. meaningfully at [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]] ZOE: Well, you tell Daddy that if my medical career hasn't been killed by my mother, or the Chief of Surgery at New York Hospital, it most certainly won't be by some Southern xenophobe dressed up like a stick of butter. LEMON: You have a good day. leaves ZOE:'' to [[Emmeline Hattenbarger|Emmeline]]'' I'm going to see some patients. Could you get me a venti soy latte so I don't fatigue? EMMELINE: But the nearest high-fluting coffee place is eleven miles away. ZOE: Thanks, that is so nice of you. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe], alone at practice. Her phone rings.] ZOE: Mom. Hi. Sorry I haven't been answering. Actually, there's something I have to tell you... I moved to Alabama! Mom? Are you there? OLD MAN JACKSON: Is Dr. Breeland around? ZOE: He's hunting.'' phones rings My mom- she's freaking out. Told her I moved here. What's up, you sick? OLD MAN JACKSON: Oh, I feel as good as anyone my age would. There's been a little mix-up down at the DMV. I don't suppose you could sign this for me? ''papers to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]] ZOE: Let me give you an eye test first. phone rings again ZOE: Mom? [ Old Man Jackson begins to recite eye chart] ZOE: Uh... no you know what happened with the fellowship. It's a GP position. [ Old Man Jackson continues to recite eye chart in the background] ZOE: Alabama, mom. The state. No, I'm not having a nervous breakdown, okay, I- no, it's. You, too, bye. up Alright!'' paper'' OLD MAN JACKSON: Thank you very much. chuckling shifts to later in the day, [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] is still at the practice. Emmeline returns.] ZOE: Oh, my latte. EMMELINE: Oh, yeah- got thirsty on the way. Drank it. But you got a patient. ZOE: Oh. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] stitching up patient.] ZOE: I'm using subcuticular stitches, so there will barely be a scar. COLLEEN: Well, it's not like I'm going to catch a fella now. Hey, maybe you could give some dating tips to my daughter here. You know that thing about potato chips- how you can't eat just one? I think Mabel feels that way about lunch, don't you, honey? She's always been chubby but she's put on a good half-ton since that boyfriend of hers dumped her. ZOE: You're all set. Use the antibiotic cream twice a day. Mabel...those dark patches on your face. How long have you had those? COLLEEN: I told her to use sunblock. Come on. No offense, but we'll be seeing Dr. Breeland from now on. You understand. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking down long drive toward Mayor's Plantation, trailing her luggage.] ZOE:'' voiceover Clearly, I needed some place to live. Mrs. H arranged for me to stay at the Mayor's Plantation. I was like, I'm not sleeping at some old Confederate guys house, but she said it was either that or the sidewalk. So... ''[ Zoe knocks on door.] ZOE: No way! You're the Mayor? Lavon Hayes, the linebacker? Two Super Bowls, five Pro Bowls? LAVON: Four, actually. ZOE: Well, I rounded up. You got robbed in '06. LAVON: Oh. Lavon Hayes likes your math. You must be Zoe. ZOE: Yeah. LAVON: Alright, let me show you to your quarters. ZOE: Alright! LAVON: I got it, I got it. ZOE: Are you sure? LAVON: Lavon Hayes will get your bags. ZOE: Thank you! shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] and Lavon walking.] ZOE: You know, you being the Mayor here is the first thing about Bluebell that I actually like. LAVON: Thank you. ZOE: How'd that happen? LAVON: Well, after ten years in the NFL, I was a little lost. So, Lavon Hayes moved back home. Having played for the Crimson Tide, I was quite popular around here. I ran...I won. LAVON: Here it is. Let me get the door for you. Watch your step. ZOE: Thanks. LAVON: Sorry about the look of the place. I think you can put your bags in the back room there. ZOE: It's not my loft in SoHo, but, I'll order some stuff from Barney's online. Make the place more homey. LAVON: You share a generator with the guy in the gatehouse, looks after the place, Wade Kinsella. If you got your, uh, curling iron going while he's got his AC on, could be trouble. Oh! If you do decide to wander, um, keep your eyes peeled for Burt Reynolds. Alright. ZOE: quietly What? shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe settling] into bed with a Nicholas Sparks book when the power goes out. Zoe then walks over to the gatehouse and knocks, but no one can hear her over the music so she walks in. Wade and two girls are playing guitar hero.] WADE: Oh, I'm crushing the solo, ain't I? laugh ZOE: You overheated the generator! WADE: Nice nightgown. I'm Wade. ZOE: Well that smile might make all the girls at the church social swoon, but it's not going to work on me. WADE: Well, if you're not going to be polite, I'm not going to show you where the fuse box is. Night. Keep going, ladies! Come on, I'm just getting warmed up now. shifts outside, to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking back to the carriage house when she sees an alligator in her path and screams, falling to the ground.] GEORGE: Shhhh, shhh, hey hey hey. What? ZOE: Alligator! GEORGE: What? ZOE: An alligator! GEORGE: I'm sorry, I must've got some mud in my ear. ZOE: An alligator! GEORGE: Now I get it! What? Why wouldn't you say so? That is an emergency. Stay- stay back. pause Beat it, Burt. walks away GEORGE: That's Burt Reynolds. The Mayor's pet alligator. His favorite movie's Smokey and the Bandit, so... ZOE: That's funny. GEORGE: Yeah. ZOE: Alright. GEORGE: Oh, come on, I'm just hav- hey. Hey. I know you're a New Yorker and everything, but down here in Alabama when interrupts their nightly jog to climb into the mud to save our well-toned ass, we, you know, we say thank you. ZOE: Oh, really? GEORGE: Yeah. ZOE: Oh. Well, thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you around. GEORGE: Yeah, see, hey- small towns have their perks, huh? shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] lying in bed, on the phone.] ZOE: Bluebell isn't so horrible, Dad. The people here aren't so bad. Maybe I can make a difference. [phone beeps] I have another call. Call me- are you getting my messages? Bye. [presses button] Hello? EMMELINE: phone ''Did you sign Old Man Jackson's eye exam for the DMV today? ZOE: Yeah, why. EMMELINE: phone'' 'Cause he just ran someone over. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] arriving at the practice.] EMMELINE: Can't you tell a legally blind man when he's right in front of your face? All you had to do was open his file- everyone knows Old Man Jackson memorized the eye chart! ZOE: Oh, my God. I feel so bad. I was distracted. EMMELINE: Well you should! He nearly killed George Tucker. ZOE: If you wanted to see me again, you could've just asked. GEORGE: It's- my shoulder. Just. ZOE: Alright. Let me see. [ George groans in pain] It's dislocated. It's no big deal, I just have to put it back into place. [ Zoe injects him.] GEORGE: Ah, what the hell? ZOE: That's just the morphine- it's the easy part. Baby. ZOE: Eventually, you're going to find out this whole getting run over by a car thing was kind of my fault. [[George Tucker|George]'s arm.] GEORGE: in pain ''Oh, you did it again! Okay, have you never heard of bedside manner? ZOE: Why is everyone so obsessed with that? GEORGE: Because it's nice! ''out ZOE: George? Good. Morphine's working. ROSE: O.m.g. It's true. EMMELINE: Rosie, honey. Come on, it's time for bed. ROSE: Aunt Emmeline, this is breaking news. to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]] Rose Hattenbarger, Bluebell Beat blogger for the otherwise torpid official town website. So, how does it feel to be responsible for maiming George Tucker, town golden boy? ZOE: He is not maimed. ROSE: Off the record, why would anyone ever leave New York? New York has everything, and I know- I read the daily intel and own all the SatC dvds. I bet you're a Carrie. I'm a Charlotte, but I wish I was a Carrie. ZOE: You guys really like your classic HBO, huh? But I am a Miranda who also wishes she was a Carrie. ROSE: I knew you and I were going to be friends. ZOE: Well, I guess I could use a friend. EMMELINE: Damn straight. Brick's here. BRICK: Hello, pickle. ROSE: Hi, Brick. Uh, I'll see you later. ZOE: We haven't met. I'm Dr. Zoe Hart.'' hand'' BRICK:'' hand'' Well as far as I'm concerned you're the girl who almost killed two people and spoiled my hunting trip. How dare you see my patients. ZOE: Well, technically Harley left his half of the practice to me. BRICK: Hart Ms. Hart, I'm not going to share this office, not for one minute. toward the unconscious [[George Tucker|George].] ''I see you have met my lawyer- when he's conscious he doesn't lose. I'm going to be contesting the will. Harley wasn't in his right mind. BRICK: Well bless your heart. But things have been working just fine here in Bluebell. We survived Katrina, we survived BP, by boarding up the windows and piling up the sandbags to keep the rot outside from fouling our community. And believe you me, Zoe Hart, we are going to chase you away from our waters. ''shifts to [[The Dixie Stop].] ZOE: voiceover ''Well, my night had quickly gone downhill. But, in times like this, I find one thing really helps me through- ZOE: Wine. Tell me you have a nice dry Chardonnay. MABEL: Yep. Come on. ZOE: You're Mabel, right? MABEL: ''nods Bad day? ZOE: You have no idea. MABEL: Oh yes I do. You met my mama. ZOE: Oh yeah. Yeah, my mom isn't exactly supportive either. Mabel, I know it's none of my business, but, those dark patches on your forehead and face, you have melasma- you know you're pregnant, right? MABEL: I don't know that. I haven't taken a test. ZOE: Well I'm sure you could get one here, over by the Slim Jims and duck calls. [[Mabel]'s expression] Long day. MABEL: I didn't think- we only had sex once. He told me he wouldn't do it if he had to wear a condom. I didn't want to lose him, but he left anyway, so my mother's right, I m stupid. ZOE: Look, you need a doctor. Here, take this. Can I have this? I'm going to give you my number and you can call me and I won't tell anybody, okay? Thank you. Now I owe you some money. LEMON: Do you realize that my engagement party is tomorrow? Huh? I mean, what am I supposed to do- the photographs, the press- the whole thing is just going to be ruined. ZOE: Seriously Lemon, what are you blabbering about? LEMON: Well thanks to you, my fiance was in a car accident. ZOE: You're engaged to Old Man Jackson? LEMON: No, you twit. I am engaged to George Tucker. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking on a road through the woods, drinking from her box of wine.] ZOE:'' voiceover Clearly, Bluebell wasn't the answer. I'd messed up as a doctor and gotten the guy I kind of liked run over. Ooh, and it turns out- he was engaged. I'd sunk to my lowest point. Well, maybe not my lowest. ''[ Wade's car pulls up.] WADE: Nice first day. Everyone knows Old Man J memorized the eye chart. ZOE: Don't you have some cows to tip. Wade? WADE: Oh. Look at you, girl. You're drunk as a boiled owl. I'd offer to give you a ride but I don't want you getting any ideas. shifts to [[Wade Kinsella|Wade] and Zoe making out in his car.] ZOE: voiceover I was making out with the electricity stealing buffoon from next door. But it gets worse. [ Zoe accidentally hits car horn.] ZOE: There it is. Rock bottom. I just played Dixie with my butt. This never happened, you hear me? WADE: My lips are sealed, Doc. ZOE: How do I get- let me out. Ow. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking into carriage house.] ZOE: Mom! CANDICE: What the hell are you thinking? shifts to the next day. [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] and Candice are walking.] CANDICE: I get that you feel you had no choice. What I don't get is why this Harley would try so hard to get you down here. I mean, no offense, your speech was great. But really, why? ZOE: I'm not sure. It's possible he was nutballs. CANDICE: I don't care what the Chief said. Nothing is worth you spending a year here. And your father agrees with me. ZOE: Wait, you talked to Dad? CANDICE: Well he called me after he heard your message that you left last night. How do you think I found you? ZOE: He called you instead of me? CANDICE: Oh. You know him, he can't deal with complications. But honey, do you belong here? Let's go home. ZOE: voiceover She was right. I didn't belong in Bluebell. We made arrangements to leave at five. I called George- that was awkward. He asked to meet me on the pier. Guess he wasn't dying to be seen with me in public. Can't say I blamed him. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] meeting George on the pier.] ZOE: Glad to see you're feeling better. I know you have your party to get to, this is time sensitive. I'm going back to New York this afternoon. GEORGE: Really? So I take it that uh, exile was lifted? ZOE: Can I have the papers uh, for, you know, for signing half the practice over to Brick? GEORGE: Yeah, of course. I, uh, I heard about your run-in with Lemon last night and I- I should've told you. ZOE: What, that you're engaged? I mean between the alligator and getting hit by a car you kind of had a lot going on last night. GEORGE: Look, you should've known Lemon when we were younger. I mean, she was funny, she was irreverent, I just, I was honored that she, that she chose me. But uh, you know, after law school I needed a change, you know. So I decided to move to New York, and uh, I loved it in the city. But I woke up dreaming about the sunset and about having sand beneath my feet and I realized that Bluebell, and Lemon, they're who I am, you know. Can't really be my best self without 'em. ZOE: Wow. You're a lucky guy. A girl you feel the same way about as a town. Papers? ZOE: Thanks. I'll mail them when I get back to New York. Bye, George Tucker. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] packing. Her phone rings.] ZOE: Hello? MABEL:'' phone Dr. Hart? This is Mabel. I don't feel well but I'm working at the Breeland's and I can't leave. Can you come here, please? ZOE: Mabel, I have a plane. If you're at the Breeland's why don't you just talk to Brick? Mabel: phone Brick's a dick. No way. You said you would be my doctor if I needed you. Didn't you take an oath or something? ''shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe at] the Breelands house.] ZOE: I know I'm not invited, but I'm a doctor. This is a medical emergency. BELLE #1: Silly. This is Brick Breeland's house. He is the doctor. LAVON: Actually, she's with me. Lavon Hayes, Mayor. I do believe that entitles me to a plus one. '' #1 waves them through, giving [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] a look.]'' LAVON: How you doing, ladies? Good to see you. ZOE: Thank you. I've got to go find Mabel. LAVON: Well, not a problem. This party could use a little shaking up. I do believe Lavon Hayes needs himself a cocktail. shifts to [[George Tucker|George] and Lemon.] GEORGE: Look, I am sorry about the photographs. I know how hard you planned today. LEMON: Oh, honey, I don't care about the pictures. That much. I don't know what's become of me. All the stress from the wedding is turning me into a real 'bama biotch. But I love you. I really do, and nearly losing you last night just reminded me of how much. And I promise that I'm going to try real hard to be the same old Lemon that you fell in love with. Okay? kiss. ZOE: Oh. GEORGE: Zoe...uh, is everything okay? LEMON: What are you doing here? ZOE: I came with the Mayor. LEMON: Lavon? GEORGE: Okay, well, uh, welcome, and the bar is over [ Zoe continues walking] ..that way. LEMON: I thought you said she was leaving town. GEORGE: I thought she was. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] coming upon Mabel.] MABEL: Thank you so much for coming. I'm having these bad pains and, oh my God, there's another one. in pain ''They're getting worse. ZOE: Mabel, how long has it been, exactly, since your last period? MABEL: I'm not sure. ''in pain ZOE: Another one? They're fifteen seconds apart. Okay, Mabel, stay calm. Look, we're not going to make it to the hospital. You're having a baby, and you're having it now. Come on. shifts to room in [[Breeland Home|Breeland house].]' BRICK: What is going on here? ZOE: Brick, she's ten centimeters. Ready to push. Contractions are on top of each other. We need to deliver this baby. BRICK: No, I need to deliver this baby. Have Emmeline get me my medical bag, my drug bag, get me some towels- MABEL: No no no no, don't you come near me! Dr. Hart and I, we're in this together. She's my doctor. ZOE: Guess I'll be needing the towels. Okay, Mabel? Mabel, I'm going to need you to start pushing, okay? ''shifts back outside, to refreshment table. LEMON: So, Mr. Mayor. Is it true? You're here on a date with that uh, Dr. Hart? LAVON: How is that any of your business? I mean if I do recall, we are at your engagement party. LEMON: Lavon, come on. You know how difficult this is for me. LAVON: Difficult never stopped me. shifts back to room in [[Breeland Home|Breeland house].] ZOE: You're doing great. I can see the head. Another contraction, I need you to push again. On the count of three. One, two, three. EMMELINE: Go, push. [ Mabel cries out in pain.] ZOE: Brick, the shoulder. It's lodged in the pelvis. BRICK: Push the head back in. The ambulance is on the way, they'll have to do a C-section in Mobile. ZOE: Isn't that twenty miles away? [ Brick nods.] ZOE: Alright. Mrs. H, I need you to hand me my scalpel. BRICK: What are you doing? ZOE: A symphysiotomy. BRICK: I can't let you slice open her pelvis like that. That is way too dangerous. ZOE: We have no choice, okay? This baby comes out now or we lose both of them. ZOE: Okay, Mabel, I'm going to give you a local to dull the pain, but I can't habe you numb for when you need to push. You're going to feel a little pinch. Ready? pause Now I need you two to hold her steady until it's all over, no matter what. Right after she delivers I'm going to close her up as soon as possible. Brick, that means the baby's all you- you with me? BRICK: Yeah. Yeah, I am. ZOE: Okay, ready? MABEL: out in pain Please, please, it hurts too much. BRICK: She's losing way too much blood. EMMELINE: Come on, stay with me, Mabel. ZOE: Mabel, don't you pass out on me. BRICK: Come on. ZOE: I need you to push. I know you're tired, and I know you're in pain, but I need you to be strong, stronger than you've ever been in your entire life. You can do this. Now give me one big push. BRICK: Here you go. [ Mabel groans. Baby cries.] MABEL:'' crying Is she okay? BRICK: She's got ten fingers and ten toes and those lungs that would make Carrie Underwood jealous. You've got yourself a healthy baby girl. ''to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe]] Nice job. You know, it's too bad you're not going to be staying. George told me you were going to sign the practice back over. I'll tell the paramedics we're going to be fine. ZOE: Mabel, what you did for your daughter- you were amazing. Don't ever forget how much strength you have. COLLEEN: entering ''A baby? You've got to be kidding. ZOE: I have a patient recovering here. MABEL: Dr. Hart, it's okay. Look, mama. I made a beautiful, perfect person. How she grows up, how she looks at herself- that's on me now. And I'm not going to expose my baby to you. So please, get out. ''shifts to [[Emmeline Hattenbarger|Emmeline]'and Zoe leaving the Breeland's house.] EMMELINE: You- you just can't leave now. ZOE: Thank you, Mrs. H. That means a lot coming from you. I was happy I could help. It was nice- great actually. But I mean, come on Bluebell? I don't fit in here. Everybody hates me. Plus, the humidity is really ruining my hair. I'm not a family doctor. I'm going to be a cardiothoracic surgeon. I've known since I was nine. I just have to figure out another way. EMMELINE: You asked me before why Harley left you his practice- I didn't tell you the whole truth. I didn't think it was my place, but, I've been carrying this around since you got here. Didn't know if I should give it to you, but uh, here. [ Emmeline hands Zoe a photo.] ZOE: That's my mom. And Harley? EMMELINE: Yeah, Zoe. Harley Wilkes was your father. shifts to a limo waiting outside the [[Carriage House|carriage house].] CANDICE: You're here, great! There's a superb Sauncerre chilling in the car. ZOE:'' up photo'' We need to talk. CANDICE: Oh my- oh my God. Zoe, I can explain. ZOE: What's there to explain? That my entire life has been a lie? This is the answer to everything isn't it- why Harley left me the practice, why Dad stopped loving me? Because I wasn't his to love. He knew, didn't he? CANDICE: When you were ten you fell of the swings. They thought you would need a transfusion, but when he donated blood... He tried to stay in your life but I guess it was too hard. ZOE: That's why he left? And what about Harley- why not tell me about him. Was he a psycho, a pedophile, what? CANDICE: He was a mistake. I met him on a cruise. It was Greece. He was handsome, older, a gentleman- it was a fantasy. But I was engaged, to someone real. ZOE: Did you love him? CANDICE: It doesn't matter. I did not belong with him, just as my child does not belong in a place like this. I gave you a father who was from our world. I protected you. ZOE: It should've been my choice. CANDICE: I am sorry, Zoe. I am truly, deeply sorry, but can we please go home and discuss this in therapy like normal people? ZOE: You go, I'm staying here. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] in cemetary.] ZOE:'' voiceover'' Growing up, I was told that to be a surgeon, I couldn't let myself feel. But then, I came to Bluebell. ZOE: All the food here is fried, the whole town smells like mold and clearly the sex education system is lacking. But they could use a good doctor. One who cares about her patients. Maybe, even though you're gone there are still some things you can teach me. No one ever believed in me like you did- you kept sending me those postcards, knowing one day I'd be lost and maybe following in your- my real father- your footsteps for a while, I might find my way.'' crying'' Thanks. shifts to [[Zoe Hart|Zoe] walking down street. Her phone rings] EMMELINE: phone Zoe, where are you? We got the Tark twins here again. ZOE: Let me guess. They were wrestling in poison oak. EMMELINE: phone ''You got it. ZOE: I'll be right there. EMMELINE: ''phone ''See you soon, Dr. Hart. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts